The present invention relates to data processing, and more specifically, to cryptography methods to enhance security of keys.
Layouts for secure data structures, called tokens, are used to contain secret key material and may also include descriptors of the token contents. A technique for enhanced security may include requiring multiple parties in order to access a complete and usable key. Implementation of systems with multiple parties may rely on rules and human intervention to ensure that the key is properly completed.